


His yellow hearts~ TMNT x (shy) reader oneshots

by XxTrisslikesmemesXx



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrisslikesmemesXx/pseuds/XxTrisslikesmemesXx
Summary: just some oneshots by meh (ó﹏ò｡). i also just started on this so...plz don't make fun of the way i write....anyways LOVE YOU GUYSwhy did i write this? (｢๑•₃•)｢ ʷʱʸ?i will also try and post everyday
Relationships: these are oneshots ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ
Kudos: 1





	1. ralph x reader x leo= a love triangle :D part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N)=ur name ;-;< />  
> (l/N)= last name< />  
> (Y/H/L)= ur hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color< />  
> eep get reading! :3< />  
> (Y/F/D)= ur favorite dish or his (Y/O)=ur outfit< />  
> i will try to post more often :3< />  
> request are opens. i do anime and stuff like that

( im to lazy to make you guys meet so this is gonna happen after u guys meet (｢๑•₃•)｢ ʷʱʸ?)

You where in the lair, going through you're phone and texting your friends on snapchat (if you have friends i don't :>) when leo walks in, you had to admit you have a small crush for the blue turtle, but he was to hardcore for him to notice you. He went to the kitchen to see if there is any food "hey leo, i made some (Y/F/D), its in the fridge" you said looking up from the endless void called you're phone "Oh thanks! You really didn't have too (Y/N)" the blue turtle said with concern in his voice, "Nah, its the least i-i can do" you studdered... FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU STUDDERED! You sounded like an anime girl, like hagakure from boku no hero or something. That's when it hit you.....you love him jk─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ...Donnie, Mikey, And ralph walk in from the dojo and mikey is blue and purple " Oh! mikey what happened?!" you asked trying not to yell sounding like a mom " I went a little..to far?" he rubbed the back of his neck, you got the first aid and cleaned him up, "there,now don't do that again!" you pointed at him " jeez ok ok," he mumbled "mom" he said. Little does he know, that you were about to drop kick his ass ... `Mikey's point of view`< >At this moment he knew..he fucked up *gets dropkicked*< <`back to you're POV` "nice kick (Y/N)" donnie said patting you're head, "i know im so awesome uwu" you said while holding a peace sign to you're eye,like an anime charatecer (i don't know how to spell lol xD) "Ya 'very awesome" ralph said with sarcasum in his voice, "Anata wa watashi ga nagura reru kanōsei ga aru to anata ga bakada to omotte iru!" you yelled at ralph ( it means= you idiot , thinking i can be beatin? im imortal I can have your skull in my hands in a few seconds) everyone looked at you with surprised eyes, exept for leo..he understood you and started laughing." whats so funny?" ralph asked, "she said your an idiot for thinking she can be beatin and thats she's imortal, and how she can how you're skull in her hands in a few seconds" leo said through gasp of breath from laughing.but ralph wasn't laughing..he was mad..he started running towards you with full force you started to run into ralphs room.THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA. you hid in the closet, after you came into the closet, HE KICKED DOWN THE DOOR! You started to whine like a little baby "come on (Y/N) im not gonna hurt you~" he sounded like a psyco ;-;, he opened up his closet and picked me up, "P-PUT ME DOWN B-BAKA" you kicked in every direaction but it was no use "here idiot," he gives you his hoodie " looks like (Y/O) is not holding up any longer" he chuckled. you looked down at (Y/O) and it had a few rips by your chest, but you need that hoodie, it looked so soft "t-thanks" you said covering you're chest "look away or leave while i change you pervert." you growled at the red turtle "fine fine," and he looks away. You change into (Y/F/C) short gym shorts and ralphs black hoodie. "d-done." a pink cherry blossom hue covered you're cheeks, " wow you," he mumbles "cute...." you cover you're face in shyness " do you want to get some b-boba?" you ask the turtle facing him, "sure, whats you're favorite flavor?" he asked you "B-Blueberry Fango" you puffed up you're cheeks " my favorite is strawberry cream" he said while holding you're hand. You liked his warmth, he was like a big warm hug! You decided to take a snapchat pic with a fliter, you got out you're phone and take a picture with ralph. IT WAS SO CUTEEEE, and it was the the one with the starry crown :> you sent that to him and he liked it :>. after an hour we got our boba and he started to mess around with my phone. he took some snap pictures of me like the creepy stalker he is lol. he even zoomed up when i was drinking boba and i laughed.it was a fun night, i started to do some tik toks and he mocked me, but when it came to im looking for miss bubble gum, i did the dance but when i threw it back (i look like a snail when i throw it back xD) he tackled me "B-Baka.." you said, "sorry but thats how you get tracked and then raped" he sounded so caring,"f-fine ill do a different one" you picked a new song, it was throw that ass back and let me see you do a split (xD shout out to my friend for helping me pick out the tik tok dances) you did the dance and still threw it back, and ralph just watched! "Man im hitting up!" seeing how you posted it not even 10 minutes ago and it got 1000 views (wish my tik toks got that much views xD) "we should head back now" ralph said really out of the blue "ya...thanks for tonight"you hugged him, he felt really stiff, "ya. you're welcome" he started to walk to the sewer/manhole with you following "again thanks for tonight ralph' you said thanking him again when you where in the lair "again, your welcome" he chuckled which you kinda didn't get used to "well im going to bed" ralph started to walk to his room "wait! ralph?" you stopped him in his tracks " whats up?" he asked, you walked up to him and kissed him on his lips. "just wanted to say good night..." you walked off to you're room next to mikeys. (in ralphs mind)-wow i just kissed a girl.....HELL YA (xD)- he went to sleep not knowing leo was watching every single thing...>


	2. when he see's you're ex texting you :0 pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they see ur ex texting you :.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this out of boredem so plz don't judge ᕙ(░ಥ╭͜ʖ╮ಥ░)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

`~LEO~`= you guys where in you're apartment watching scary movies, leo got some popcorn and you got in the shower, but lucky for you, you forgot you're phone. ~`TEXT`~ leo heard a chime from you're phone, he didn't want to snoop and look at you're device but curiosty got the better of him, it was from =bitch ass ex= "her ex?...."leo asked, he read some of the older text 2 years ago, and what he saw made him blush madly, it was (Y/N) with a couple of friends at the beach and she was wearing a (F/C) bikini top with black gym shorts and it read ^w/ my girls and bf at the beach ;)^ "hey baby? can you please pass me a towel please?" (Y/N) asked/yelled from the shower in her room "s-sure babe" leo grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom, when he arrived, he closed his eyes and you grabbed the towel ~`TEXT`~ leo heard another chime from you're phone, "hey babe imma make some food it will be ready by the time you dry off,ok?" leo asked "ok boo boo do what you like" you said as started to dry off. Leo walked to you're phone and saw that you're ex texted again,it said ~hey (Y/N) i was wondering if we can mess around untill we get numb, like we used to ;),do you also have that bruise around you're neck? that was a fun night ;)~ -in Leo's mind- (Y/N) used to date him?! Dam he is a user.. "hey babe is the food done?" (Y/N) asked from her room, guess she was changing, "Almost (Y/N)!" Leo lied again. (Y/N) walked in to the room with a blue hoodie on and some short gym shorts " why are going through my phone?" (Y/N) asked.. "nothinggggggggggg..." i lied "then why is my phone on and unlocked? (Y/N) got really close to me, "because,ugh fine i went through you're phone because you're ex texted you" i just had to tell the truth this one time "what did (you're ex's name) say?" (Y/N) asked in a whisper " how he want to mess around with you and asked if you still have a bruise around you're neck.." i looked down, she lightly touched her throat "fuck..." she said, "why did he even say that (Y/N)?" i asked kinda angerly. "H-He used me..," i noticed she started to cry so i held her in my arms "H-he touched me..i didn't want to! I told him to stop but he kept going...u-until that night he put it in....I was scared and started to move away from him..s-s-o he g-grabbed my neck.." (Y/N) was a beutiful girl who can go through anything..but this is not what i expected. THE END uwu

`~Donnie~` Donnie was a protective person, if anyone messed with you, you damn striaght to hell he would beat them up. But you guys where in the lair cooking dinner for the turtles and yourself, donnie saw that you looked tired, almost like you didn't get any sleep lastnight "hey (Y/N) you ok? you seem tired." donnie was really concerned. "ya im fine, thanks for asking." (Y/N) said while yawning, "welp imma go to sleep,night babe" (Y/N) kissed the turtle on the cheek and headed to his room.But little did you know that you had left you're phone. (IN THE ENDLESS MIND OF DONNIE ᕙ(░ಥ╭͜ʖ╮ಥ░)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ) -poor (Y/N) she seems so tired and restless..i wish i can help her...- ~CHIME~ donnie heard a chime from you're phone "silly (Y/N) she forgot her phone.." but donnie was not ready for what he saw next, it was a text from +tHiS bITcH+ and it said =Hey babe! Wanna head to the skate park,grab some boba,and head out of town? (you're friends name) ditched me when i put it in her sooooo do u wanna? ;)= donnie was disgusted, he knew (Y/N) would never do anything like this, so donnie texted back *sorry i only date guys with a really high IQ and actully love me* donnie was proud of him self but tHiS bItCh texted back =Nah fam nobody loves you, i didn't even loved you back when we where dating, i only used you cuz you're pretty looks so fuck you= donnie was about to throw hands and beat a bitch up xD.. thats the end cuz im to lazy to type more ᕙ(░ಥ╭͜ʖ╮ಥ░)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ


	3. thanks you guys!

HEY guys! Triss here, and i wanted to tell you guys, thanks for ten hits! I know its not alot but that's still alot for me! i wanted to tell you guys how happy i am :) and bye guys!


End file.
